notionclubarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Arthedain
The senior kingdom of the three formed after the division of Arnor. Technically, since T.A. 1349, its Kings had claimed to be the rulers of Arnor reunited. In T.A. 1643, the Cardolani principalities of Girithlin and Tyrn Gorthad supported that claim, but their administrations remained separate from those of the Arthedain. Consequently, the kingdom was bounded in this fashion: on the east, the Weather Hills and the farthest line of the North Downs; on the north, the Rammas Formen and the Talath Muil; on the west, the middle stretch of the River Lhûn and, south of that, the Tower Hills and the foothills of the southern Blue Mountains; on the south, the Baranduin from its last bend before the sea up to the Bridge of Stonebows on the Great East Road, and thence following roughly along the Road to the Base of Weathertop. The Arthedain claimed Númeriador, the rough land between the Lhûn and the northern Blue Mountains, but they did little to enforce it. An ancient protectorate over the Northern Wastes as far as the Bay of Forochel was also little-enforced. The symbol of Arthedain was a circle of seven stars, some variation of which was part of the colors of virtually all the soldiers serving in the kingdom. Royal troops wore black armor with a black or green surcoat. the Realm in TA 1650 *'Political Organization': Empire to T.A.2. Kingdom thereafter. *'Rulers': Argeleb II. King of Arthedain.Marl Tarma. Captain of the Rangers. *'Administrative Organization': Hereditary monarchy,administrative positions held by appointed officers and hereditary nobility; land divided into 63 noble and 24 royal fiefs; smallholders rent land from the nobility, or from the King in exchange for service. *'Population': 1.695.200 Arthedain (not including the Shire and Bree-land). *'Military': 170.000 men at Arms. *'Products': Wool, grain, silver, copper, books. *'Symbol': Black field displaying Seven Stars. the Realm in TA 3019 *'Political Organization': tribal Areas. *'Ruler': None (various local Chiefs or Gentry). *'Administrative Organization': None. *'Population': 445.460 Eriadorians and Hobbits. *'Military': approx.45.000 men at arms. *'Products': Wool, grain, copper. *'Symbol': None. Arthedain was the last remaining stable political unit of the former kingdom of Arnor. The heirs of Isildur waged a desperate struggle for survival against the might of the empire of the Witch-king. The strength of the Dúnedain waned daily, and the High Men of Fornost were but a pale reflection of their ancestors, the noble Men of Númenor. Within the gradually shrinking borders, an atmosphere of despair had covered the land. The nobility had grown greedy and reclusive, hoarding their wealth and fortifying their estates. The more powerful families grumbled under the yoke of royal authority, straining to gain more autonomy for themselves. The King scrambled to hold Arthedain together, all the while keeping an eye on the border tor signs of an invasion from Angmar or Rhudaur. His power was checked by his Council, a body of advisors made up of members of the most influential noble houses in the land.The King appointed ministers to manage the affairs of the Crown, but Argeleb I found it necessary to take an active role in government to keep the various noble factions in check. The population of Arthedain consisted primarily of Men of nearly pure Dúnadan heritage. Even the folk who toiled the land could lay claim to a good portion of Númenorean blood in their veins. Arthedain remained the heartland of the Faithful of Númenor, perhaps the last land among Menwhere the [Valar were revered in the Elvish manner. The royal family maintained close ties with Elrondand the House of Imladris. hopeful that one day Elfand Man may live again in a world free of the Shadow. Arthedain was primarily an agricultural land. The King acted as the supreme authority in legislative and judicial matters, but the nobility carried much of the responsibility for daily operations. Tenant farmers supplied their landlords with their surplus goods, which were then brought to regional markets to exchange for luxury items. Wool and grain were the principal agricultural products, much of which flew to Cardolan, where the turmoil wrought by the Plague had not yet abated. Miners drew silver and copper from the rugged uplands of Arthedain, and friendly relations with the Dwarves of the Ered Luin allowed other ores to flow into the country as well. Fornost was well known for its excellent smithies and for its fine leather goods and parchment. King Argeleb II commissioned regular caravans to the Ered Luin and Cardolan, and less frequently to Moria, Lindon, and the Shire. The nobility and a small number of free traders were less scrupulous in their dealings, trading with Rhudaur and some of the less savory elements in Cardolan. On the whole, trade had not yet recovered from the disruption of the Plague. Bandits stalked the roads with only occasional interference from the Crown, and contact with Gondor became ever rarer.Fornost, once a renowned city of learning, was now home to a mere few dedicated, but aged, scholars. These wise folk helped to preserve the spirit of the Edain, keeping their gaze to the stars in what appears to be the blackest of all times. In other lands, the people of Arthedain were commonly characterized as morose and introspective. Years of conflict with Angmar had frozen the spirits of nearly all of the citizens of the last bastion of the Dúnedain in the North, The troops garrisoned in the border fortresses and the Rangers, crack troops of the King skilled in wood lore, fought a constant battle to provide security to those within the borders. characters Ainur: Feaneldor Featiriel-mi-Nole Fercha Gulavhar Gulper Linyuile Mock the Trickster Morfana Muddling Annis Naruhel Dwarves: Begli Welsi Tis Tormin Grenge Elves: Annunlor Calenlinn Elindiel Gildor Inglorion Gwendir Halatir Îrlossiel Malestir the Quiet Merethorn Nimien Niniel Nôllien Silivnir II Sularin Sulor Giants: Svalfang Hobbits: Babbin Quillfoyle Blanco Boddin Todmingle Boffo North-took Boffo Took Camilla Sackville Catinflas Took Cleff Bolger Coldomac Tunnelly Dahlia North-Took Dharlon Took Dromibar Pendle Fencon Bellager Goodwife Margott Grammy Yale Gresham Shaper Hal Sandheaver Holly Sandheaver Isumelia North-took Kocho Kurl Lolly Snipe Mag Durkin Marcho Peobald Hornblower Permagin Pendle Pete Applely Primrose Sandheaver Rose Sandheaver Samwise Axeward Seredic Brandybuck Sigismond the Good Tuggle Cooper Tully Hawkswell Wag Muncy Men: Second Age Bereg Gaurithoth before 1640 TA Amlaith of Arthedain Araphor of Arthedain Argeleb I of Arthedain Argeleb II of Arthedain Artheain Arveleg of Arthedain Beleg of Arthedain Calendil Glornaur Carthadan Celebrindor of Arthedain Celepharn of Arthedain Dolruin Drogil of Fornost Durlin of the Water Emerithil the Dark Galborn of the Red Eye Kenrith of Dol Belassith Malborn Mallor of Arthedain Malvegil of Arthedain Silivnir 1640 TA: Alarien Amalin Amrod Noirin Androhir Aradan o Marwen Barfindal Tarma Barfindil Tarma Belavanna Belvor o Wenyabar Boinand Bondan Borthur the Ragman Brandir Haranholir Bredda Bregol of Caras Celairnen Bregolas Culnandor Brethildur the Healer Calach Camrin Eketya Caramir Whitestone Hyarr Cluad Cristion o Nencar Dongorath Dorvic Yellowjay Ercar Tarma Euric Thuigildsun Falastir Feldas Ferenariel Tarma Fergerin Tarma Finralin Tarma Finrod Aelinor Galadan Galadhil Gathdin Gellain Oakwye Haldacar Tarma Haldrahir Handir the Riverman Haver Wark Holly Heathertoes Idril Idris Imberin Ninlindle Ingwe Tarma Lachglin Laifrin Len Broadleaf Lindal Liriel Lisswen Lorgas o Quethfirin Mag Durkin Malestir the Quiet Mallick Mallindor Rhamdir Marach Brighthall Marl Tarma Meneldir Mercaver Minastir of Sarnford Molloye Orodreth Gondlammen Raimaro Ravabor Rechorca Remlis Helmsdottir Renadil Pirasin Rhyvelur Roane Rory Heathertoes Rubormyrax Serindar the Tailor Shebrim Tamir Whitestag Thilréna Tarma Thiremy Tarma Thuidimer Stormroarer Tirwen Tarma Tregon Tuminir Bearstrike Urvalt Valandil Taracoron Valnaril Vengaree Veryamir Voromir Holdblade after 1640 TA: Alquawen of Caras Fornen Amonar Araglas Araphant Araval of Arthedain Argeleb II Arvedui of Arthedain Arvegil of Arthedain Arveleg II Luthanna Malbeth the Seer Thadred 3018 TA: Aldan Amdir Ann Lilypool Arador Aragorn II Arathorn Arteveld Holman Barlyman Butterbur BelcarsulBeretar Beul Bolog Cairmach the Dunman Elboron Elladan Elotiel Eketta Elrohir Encalion II Eradan Feanan Redwing Gara Stigmuld Graeme Tenderlarch Grandon the Riverman Gwendolyn Butterbur Halbarad Haldalam Jûoma Mark Oakwood Meneldir II Muagan Yelloweye Nalorn Navir the smith Nob & Bob Nuag Olmkan Rost Stigmuld Sisebuth Svinder Tossel Theodwine Emnetsun Tim Thistlewood Fourth Age: Cethwin Curudur o Silanir Orcs: Lurshas Oomaug Shagrug Strulug Trolls: Urgregim Wumag Undead: Eath settlements and places of interest 1650 TA: Allimir Ambon Norinanyaron Amon Darath Amon Sul Amon Vîrdath Andrin Anglor Annúminas Anristanan Aradhras Arading Aristanan Archet Aspar Athilin Athrad Sarn Axbridge Axley Hall Bankling Bar Edhelas Bar-i-Dagorath Bar-i-Donyonach Bar Irlossiel Barad Emer Barad Garan Barad Narn Barad Perilussi Barad Thoron Bareketta Barnencar Barrow Bauruin Beacon Summit Beeching Cross Bereg's Watch Bindbale Meadows Blackwood Hill Bodroth Bolder Cross Bondor Brasshold Bree Briary Brocken Burh Sachem Burh Sakions Caras Celairnen Caras Fornen Cerin Balgrist Clammy Clearwater Wells Cloudbreak Cobble Glen Combe Commonwell Coning Grove Cor Wilishar Corréna Crannock's Tower Crick Culwic Delving Bank Delving Cleeve Delving Gap Dol Barad Dol Belassith Dol Caras Dol Gormain Dol Occum Dolwich Dondowath Dongorath's Hold Dwaling Bank Edhelas Eldanar Keep Elostirion Endrist Enerond Eredimar Erenir Eruimar Faelond Faemar village Fahamgathol Fanduin Faranel Feaneldor's beech Firaen Flynettle Fordhall Formenaire Fornobel Fornost Erain Foronarth Forwic Freemain Gaenderch Galabas Galanen Galottar Gamuthill Garth Helegof Gildor´s Halls Gistfell Glaning Cort Glen-Ilwine Gorfarg's Cave Greenshin's Farm Greenthicket Grimsly Dale Heathwath Farm Heleb Hellion Himsiril Keep Huolond Iant Baranduin Iant Methed Kalbucar Kâsak-gurz Hold Kingscrag Lakehead Larad Lelmoth Lóme Lond Artharan Lostaelin Maegroth Maenthiros Malborn high Marish-Town Mathlor Merlost Mich Hollow Michinael Milome-i-Tarma Minas Galannas Minas Hyarromenyaron Minas Malloth Minas Ongoth Mindil Eldanayion Mintling Copse Mirion Nangelim Nelval Nelvorin Nencar Keep Nielros Nienel Ningiras Nirmolian Nirthiach Noirins Norby Nothros Oakley Occum Oiomiril Orchelor Oromruin Ost Gelon Ost-in-Ly Parth Ainatir Perriwott Ruins Perth-en-Lhun Peaceful Tower Pendle Perilussi Perth-en-Lhûn Pinnath Siran Raimaran Rendwalk Rildolach Rindilas Rivernayve Rond Hyarr Rond Morvin Round Rock Ruaduin Ruskea Vene Sarn Castle Scotesfarm Seroneldeon Tarma Silent Castle South Cove Southlinch Springdale Springwhite Camp Staddle Stonebows village Stonehill Sunglaen Swansong Nape Swanlynn Tarkilmar Tarmabar Terellisce Fermenyaron Thanga Tharchel Tharnuin Thoronbar Three-fools' Stone Tol Lammenfirith Tuckborough Turnen Tying Field Valandil's Glade Vale of Coiraliar Watchtower Wenyabar White Towers Whitwell Wibbleham Wildbriar Farm Willow Bottom Wood's Edge Wood Junction Woodhall Yare´s sanctum Zaulug 3019 TA: Amon Forn Archet Bagleighton Bar Baranorn Bindbale Bolger Yard Booksword Bree Breredon Brigid's Cottage Brockenborings Budgeford Bywater Carras Clammy Clearwater Wells Cloudbreak Watch Colwhich Combe Concealed Orc-camp Corry Cotting Grove Cottonbottom Crissingham Dead man's Dike Deephallow Delving Digby Dolwich Dwaling Elostirion Esteldin Exposed Ridge Foxrun Frogmorton Gamwich Glen Greenfields Greenholm Grindwall Hardbottle Harcot Haysend Hirholt Hobbiton Hostel of the Sisters of Nienna Huolond Ladyford Listle Delving Longbottom Lunelaith Michel Delving Needlehole Nobottle Norby Northwatch Northway Oakleaf Oatbarton Outlying Homestead Overhill Pincup Pitkäranen Quarry Red Hundred Rondmore Rood Rushy Sackville Sarn Ford Scary Senthar Sheltered Valley Springdale Staddle Standelf Starfield Stock Tighfield Tookbank Trestlebridge Tuckburrow Ward of Annúminas Waterbury Waymoot Weather Hill Watch Weathered Hilltop White Towers Whitfurrows William Peake's farm Willowbottom Winterhall Woodhall regions Ancient Causeway Angmarean March Annúdhuin Arthadan Highlands Barandalf Bed Glovers Belethyar Bend Glowers Blue March the Bounds Brandy Hills Brandywine Settlements Breeland Breeland Wild Brethyar Cardolani March Caring Green Celephyar Chalk Prairies Dyr Eldanaryon Dyr Maeneson Egenyar Eketta Lands Elven March Emerie Lands Emeth Gelin Emyn Beraid Emyn Uial En Udanoriath Esgarnen Evendim Lake Fairborne Wood Far Downs Felemgil Felldale Formenaire Forncirbann Fornthor Vale Foro Lands Forochel Foros Foxrun Vale Gondpinnath Green Hill Land Havirmarshes Headstone Island Highmoor Hîmaran Himsiril Hlothran Hobwood Holts of Barrluin Hyarr Lands Hyarrómenyar King's Bay King's Lands Lake Moors Len Caraug Lone Lands Lostriand Luneland Marwen Estates Marwen Lands Medon Downs Mendriyar Merlewood Midgewater Marshes Milkfall Edge Mistyde Nan-i-Naugrim Nan Turnath Neffwin Wood Nencar Nencar Bogs Nenuial Nin Erain Noirin Lands Norland's Glower North Downs Northern March Númeriador Oakwood-Realm Oiolad Oiomiril Orro Lands Oronyar Orrimenyar Ostahir Overbourne Marshes Parth Aduial Perilussi Pinnath Nimren Ramluin Rammas Aran Rammas Formen Rammas Sûl Rendings Rhûcirbann Rilurâph Royal Fold Ruthran Rynd-en-Egladil Sarn Cantons Shading Lake the Shire Shrouded Hills Silvan Country Silvan Glade-Land Siremyn-galador South Downs of the Shire Southern March Stepping Fells Talath Muil Tarmaladen Tarma Lands Taur Druinad Taur Faemar Taur Siremyn Tinnudir Tol Lammenfirith Troth of Perilussi Tyl Annûn Tyl Ruinen Tyrn Fornech Uialduin Vale of Senthur Weather Hills Wenyabar White Downs Wychwood Peoples Ainur *Feahini **Hoiten *River Fays **Neniskelie *Shadowfolk **Neblins *Tavari Men *Arthedain(people) **Rangers of the north *Eriadorians **Breemen **Eglain **Forodrim **Rivermen *Lossoth Hobbits Hobits of the Shire and Breeland *Fallowhides *Hoarfoots *Stoors Elves Elves of Númeriador, Siragale, the Emyn Beraid and Nenuial *Avari *Green Elves *Noldor *Sindar Orcs *Askhai *Boggarts *Durbalag *Kurkurum *Midgewater-Goblins *Moongoblins *Mucklings *Urughâsh *Weather Hills-Goblins *Wood-Goblins Animal life Aurochs Badgers Bats Bees Bindbole Weavers Biting Gnats Biting Shrews Black Bears Black Chicken Blackbird Blue-headed Ducks Blue Pigeons Blue Trout Boar Bogbulls Bog-slugs Bog-Toads Broadteeth Burrowing Shrews Buzzing Gnats Cats Cattle Chatmig Chickens Chipmunks Coireal Coneys Cranes Crickets Crop-scourge Crows Crows Cunara Dappled deer Dire wolves Ducks Dun-colored Hawks Eagles Elven Horses Famadritan Ferret Finches Flies Flitting Bats Fowl Foxes Geese Frogs Glutans Gnats Goats Gophers Gorali Grey Wolves Ground Squirrels Grouses Gulls Harbdo Harvest-flies Hawks Hedgehog Herons Hill-bears Hill-toads Hill Tuskers Hobbit Ponies Hobbit Kine Hobbit Sheep Hornets Horsefleas Hounds Huandraug Aran Huandraug Gelydh Ice Goose Kingfisher Lark Long-grass Swine Long-tooth Shrews Madratine Marish-slugs Marsh-rats Mice Midges Mink Moss-backs Mosquitoes Muck-glutton slithers Mudsuckers Muskrats Neeker-breekers Nethairyn Erdyr Nitghtingale Númenorean Horses Númenorean Sheep Opossum Otters Owls Pigeons Pigs Pikes Plovers Pond Frogs Ptarmigan Rabbits Raccoons Rats Ravens Red Chicken Red deer Red Foxes Red-headed Duck Ribbon Snakes Rock Viper Roughfish Salmon Seals Sheep Sheep Hound Shire-Packhorses Shiredown Cattle Snow-Eagles Songbirds Sparrows Spotted Lions Split-tail Ducks Squirrels Stinging Gnats Storch Swallows Swans Swine Talking Madratines Thieving Shrews Tree-Weavers Trout Turtles Tuskers Voles War-Dogs War-Wolves Waterfowl Water-whip Weasle Whales White Adder White Chicken White Hart White Stags White-tails White Wolves Wild Goat Wild Sheep Wolf-Hounds Wood-bears Woodchuck Worms Wrens Plant life Alder Aloe Ancalthur Appletrees Arfandas Arlan Arlan's Slipper Armanúmas Arunya Asp Athelas Attanar Awakened trees Barley Barnaie Beans Beech Birch Blackthorn Box-tree Cabbages Cotton Crabgrass Darsurion Delrian Dwarfwort Elbin's Basket Elendil's Spear Elms Elvish Hawthorn Fern Flax Foxglove Gallows-weed Goatleaf Gooseberries Gorse Grain Greymoss Hawkweed Hazelnut Heather Hemp Holly Honeysuckles Hops Ivy Kelventari Larch Latha Lilies Longgrass Mandrake Malt Milkweed Milkflower Miretar's Crown Mosses Mugwort Nelthandon Nightshade Númenelos Oak Oranges Parsnips Peartree Peas Pickthorn Pines Pipeweed Plums Poplar Red Oak Red Thistle Redroots Redweed Reeds Rosewood Rye Shadetree Shimmer Sprig Silvertrees Sindoluin Sweetgrass Tangleroot Tartella Taters Teldalion Temsanc Thistle Tulaxar Turnips Vegetables Waygrass Welwal Wheat Whitethorn Willow Wine Witch-Hazel Yarwood references *MERP:Arnor *MERP:Bree and the Barrow Downs *MERP:Middle-earth Adventure Guidebook II *MERP:Northwestern Middle-earth Campaign Atlas *MERP:Rangers of the North *MERP:Rogues of the Borderlands *MERP:The Legend of Weathertop *MERP:The Shire *MERP:Weathertop Tower of the Wind *merp.com wiki category:kingdoms category:eriador